Feuer Blume
by HIME RIN
Summary: Quando eu quis te contar.. Eu cometi um erro..Eu me afastei . Acredite no impossível, pois ele pode ser feito. Uma vingança... um milagre. Por trás de uma vida infeliz o perdão sempre é bem vindo.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: Inu Yasha não me pertence… ele é de Rumiko-sensei. Esse fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

**Aviso 2: Putz vai começar com os avisos já...**

**-**

**-**

**Este capítulo é um presente de Natal – adiantado – a Mitz-chan que vive me ameaçando com foices e torturas para me fazer escrever U.U'' Obrigada por tudo Mitz-chan! **

**-**

**-**

**Feuer-Blume  
Capítulo I **

**Encontro com o inimigo**

- Você tem certeza que quer ir? A viagem será longa. – perguntou Sesshoumaru com seu jeito sempre impassível.

- Sim meu senhor. Esta Rin deseja acompanha-lo. – ela respondeu com um belo sorriso – Mas se houver algum problema…

Ele não a deixou terminar a frase e a interrompeu.

- Então se arrume. Partiremos antes do amanhecer. – ele concluiu virando-se e saindo de seu castelo.

Após derrotar Naraku, Sesshoumaru decide voltar para seu castelo nas terras do oeste. Castelo esse que seu pai construiu, talvez, para morar junto a sua mulher Izayoi. Mas Sesshoumaru voltou com o propósito de dar certo conforto a Rin, embora ele não admitisse isso a ninguém.

Hoje, depois de dez anos que estava ali e depois da derrota de Naraku, ele iria "viajar" mais uma vez. Faria uma ronda a terras do oeste. Era algo rotineiro já, fazia isso uma vez ao mês. Sempre para se certificar que ninguém invadiu o que era seu. 

Olhou mais uma vez por cima do ombro para a jovem mulher atrás de si. Acabou tornando-se uma linda mulher em questões ao seu belo físico e sua personalidade. Possuía uma generosidade muito intensa, era muito bondosa para com os outros. E até que gostava do jeito que ela é. Rin sempre o acompanhava às suas rondas, mas nos últimos dias pegara uma leve gripe que a deixara em repouso. Claro… tinha os servos para cuidarem dela, mas mesmo assim havia permanecido esses dias no castelo. E agora… vendo que ela melhorara decidira voltar a sua rotina, mas não pensava que a garota o acompanharia.

Saiu caminhando a direção do vasto jardim do castelo. Fitando o céu azulado que hoje jazia. Sentou-se no gramado ainda o fitando. Sentiu um belo cheiro de rosas e jasmins misturados ao ar e fechou os olhos para apreciar o cheiro que tanto gostava. Ouviu um estalar de pequenos galhos secos atrás de si, mas não se preocupou em abrir os olhos ou virar-se para ver quem era. Sabia muito bem quem seria.

A garota ficou ao lado de seu lorde. Só que esta em pé. Também fitando o céu que tanto seu senhor admirava.

- Posso sentar-me meu senhor? – ela perguntou dando um doce sorriso olhando para o inu youkai imponente a seu lado.

Sem ainda ter um contato visual fez um breve aceno com a cabeça, em sinal de que poderia sentar-se.

Vendo o sinal afirmativo sentou-se ao lado de seu senhor só que dessa vez fitando-o. Nos dias decorrentes a sua gripe ele permanecera no castelo, e de longe observava como estava sua saúde. Deu um leve sorriso. Sim, ele estava preocupado com ela… e ficara feliz em saber disso. Certa vez… não poderia confirmar, afinal, poderia ser um delírio causado pela febre… mas foi tão… tão real.

**- - -**

_No meio da intensa madrugada abriu lentamente suas pálpebras que nos últimos dias estavam pesadas para algo tão simples. O que via eram apenas borrões inertes a sua volta. Levou sua mão aos lábios para tentar conter as incessantes tosses que teimavam em fazer sua garganta doer mais ainda. Sentiu gotículas de suor escorrer pela sua face alva e suas bochechas rosadas, causa pela intensa febre. Queria pegar a toalha úmida que tinha ao lado de sua cama, mas até isso se tornara uma tarefa difícil._

_Fechou seus olhos inspirando e expirando para criar forças, mas estas não davam trégua a ela e permaneciam desaparecidas, talvez, dentro de si, ocultas. Outra crise de tosse a fez cerrar seus olhos com mais força irritada com sua situação decadente e vulnerável. Sentiu-se fraca, inútil, exposta ao perigo. Mas não temia. Sabia que seu lorde estava a alguns quartos de distancia de si, e pensando assim sentiu-se segura. Até sua tosse havia passado._

_Inspirou com certa dificuldade. Era difícil ficar gripada, mas dessa vez a gripe atingiu-lhe com todas as forças. E não era só a ela que atingia, muitos dos servos youkais que havia no castelo, também estavam abatidos… só que como ela era uma simples humana, seu corpo não ficou tão imune._

_Suspirou cansada, ainda de olhos fechados. Queria dormir, mas a dor na garganta não lhe dava essa paz. Foi só então que sentiu a toalha úmida ser passada suavemente em seu delicado rosto de traços infantis. Notou a franja ser retirada de cima da testa e em seguida a toalha ser passada no local._

_Abriu os olhos e fitou acima de si querendo agradecer a quem seria aquele que havia feito esse grande favor a ela, mas a única coisa que poderia enxergar era um borrão. Estreitou mais os olhos para poder visualizar melhor, e mesmo suas pálpebras não a ajudando não pôde deixar de abri-las em um olhar de certo espanto._

_- Me-meu lorde? – perguntou em uma voz fraca e sussurrada._

_Nada de resposta vinda por parte alguma. Então sim… era ele._

_- Onegai meu senhor. Não precisa fazer isso! – disse com certa dificuldade._

_- Apenas descanse… Rin! – foram as últimas coisas escutadas, naquela madrugada._

**- - -**

Queria perguntar a ele se fora real… se ele realmente estava lá, mas e se não estivesse? Com certeza não poderia encara-lo de tão enorme seria sua vergonha diante dele. Voltando a realidade notou que aqueles orbes dourados a encaravam. Seu rosto enrubesceu pelo jeito de como ele a olhava. Não era frio… impassível, era algo a mais… calma… fechou seus olhos achocolatados e abaixou a cabeça.

Uma leve brisa tocou-lhe a face fazendo alguns finos fios de seu cabelo balançarem a direção que o vento os levava. Levantou a cabeça e fechou seus olhos. Pôs suas mãos na grama para apoiar seu corpo, mas o que tocou não foi o chão. Novamente sentiu seu rosto ruborizar ao notar que a mão de Sesshoumaru estava ali e retirou rapidamente sua mão de cima da dele. Era incrível como ela conseguia ser atrapalhada diante dele.

Olhou para Sesshoumaru… ele continuava com a expressão de sempre, mas depois de alguns minutos ele estreita seus olhos a direção aonde começava a floresta. Levantou-se subitamente.

- Meu lorde algum problema? – ela perguntou preocupada com a reação inesperada dele.

Sem resposta o viu afastar-se rapidamente a direção que tanto fitava.

**- - -**

Levantou-se subitamente encarando em direção a floresta. Não poderia ser. Aquela presença… mas… não, impossível. Seguiu aquela presença rapidamente pensando em mil maneiras de torturar já que não havia morrido em sua outra luta. Parou frente a um salgueiro. Não avistava nada, mas continuava o sentindo. Estava perto, mas não o achava. Ouviu uma risada que ecoou pela floresta. Estreitou os olhos, fechando os punhos e não se contendo rosnou de raiva.

Aos poucos a voz se esvaia silenciando a floresta a sua volta. Agora se podia ouvir o canto dos pássaros que havia na floresta. E aquela presença que tanto o espreitava havia se dissipado.

Virou-se para voltar onde havia deixado a humana que sempre o seguia. Chegando ao local encontrou-a sentada ao mesmo lugar observando _ele_aproximar-se.

Nos orbes da garota notava-se sua preocupação, e no momento em que ela pôde vê-lo abriu um sorriso.

- Meu lorde… algum problema? – ela repetiu a pergunta de momentos atrás.

Poderia ter ficado sem responder. Era o que normalmente fazia as perguntas que lhe eram feitas.

- Nada com que se deva preocupar! – respondeu passando por ela e indo ao castelo – Devo dizer que deve descansar. Repito que a viagem será longa.

- Sim senhor Sesshoumaru! – ela falou levantando-se e aligeirando um pouco os passos para acompanhar o inu youkai.

Acabou criando – com o passar dos anos – certa _admiração_ pela garota, afinal, não importava para onde _ele_ ia, nem para os perigos que passava ao lado _dele_… ela sempre estava ali… aligeirando seus passos para acompanha-_lo_, sem reclamar, sem pedir nada em troca. Meros tolos eram os humanos… fazer algo pelo simples ato de _fazer_. Não que se ela, ou qualquer outro pedisse algo em troca que _ele_, Sesshoumaru, iria fazer.

Porém acabava se contradizendo. Julgava como um _ato_ tolo o deles, mas a _ela_ era diferente.

- … completamente diferente! – ele pensou um _pouco _alto.

- Disse algo meu lorde? – Rin perguntou observando-o.

Continuou em seu silencio. E mesmo não respondendo ela sabia sua resposta. Sabia seu jeito. Conhecia-o. Continuou a andar agora em passos mais rápidos.

**- - -**

O sol aos poucos surgia ao horizonte avisando que logo sua luz reinaria. Já posta ao lado de fora do castelo estava Rin esperando por seu lorde. Estava ansiosa. Já fazia algum tempo que não viajava, e agora estava animada se assim dizer.

Sesshoumaru apurou sua audição para se certificar se Rin ainda dormia, mas ela não estava no quarto. Ficou surpreso, mas balançou discretamente a cabeça para os lados voltando a sua expressão de sempre. Começou a caminhar para fora do castelo até ser parado por uma das servas do castelo.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru este recado chegou a alguns momentos para o senhor. – a serva que estava curvada perante Sesshoumaru ergueu-se um pouco entregando um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho a ele, logo em seguida voltou a curvar-se em uma longa reverencia.

Observou aquele pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e o desdobrou… lendo, assim o que estava escrito:

"_Cuide do que é seu!"_

Franziu um pouco a testa. _"Cuide do que é seu"_. Foi isso que repetiu a si muitas vezes. O que queria dizer isso? Fechou os punhos em torno do pequeno recado e o pulverizou com seu veneno. Não tinha medo de ameaças, e nunca iria ter. Recobrou a postura e continuou a andar ignorando a criada que ainda estava curvada.

Quando se pôs fora do castelo sentiu uma doce fragrância invadir-lhe as narinas. Fechou os olhos e inspirou o ar. Ouviu risadas ao lado do castelo e foi ver o que era. Aquele lado era onde ficavam principalmente os filhos dos youkais que serviam o castelo. Sesshoumaru raramente aparecia ali, mas quando aparecia… os jovens youkais se retiravam para suas pequenas casas.

Avistou Rin sentada sobre os joelhos fazendo cócegas em um pequeno youkai que ria muito. A garota parou as cócegas e começou a rir.

- Então… o machucado ainda está doendo? – ela perguntou vendo alguns arranhões no joelho do pequeno youkai.

Ele balançou a cabeça para os lados em sinal negativo.

- Ah que bom que curou! Que tal brincar com seus amigos agora? Parece que eles estão se divertindo! – ela disse apontando outros youkais que estavam brincando de pegar.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! É o senhor Sesshoumaru! – alguns pequenos youkais falaram baixinho apontando para Sesshoumaru.

- Ahn? – ela olhou para o lado em que apontavam. E lá estava ele, observando-a atentamente.

Levantou-se e sorriu para Sesshoumaru fazendo uma breve reverência. Olhou a volta e viu todos os pequenos youkais postados ao chão fazendo uma exagerada reverência. Ficou um pouco constrangida por ser a única a não estar fazendo o mesmo também.

Vendo o constrangimento da garota ele vira-se e começa a ir embora.

- Vamos Rin! – ele disse já um pouco adiantado.

- Hai! – disse meio atrapalhada caminhando mais rápido a direção de Sesshoumaru e despedindo-se dos pequenos youkais com um aceno de mão.

Andaram deixando para trás o enorme castelo. Observando os enormes campos, e as densas florestas.

- Sesshoumaru-sama?

Ele apenas a olhou. E já sabendo que era um sinal afirmativo a garota começou a falar.

- E Jaken-sama? Ele não viajaria conosco? – ela perguntou.

- Ele… nos achará. – foi a única coisa que respondeu.

Continuaram andando o resto do dia parando apenas para Rin comer e descansar. Ao final da tarde chegaram a um vilarejo, este completamente destruído. Casas arruinadas, plantações queimadas, animais e pessoas mortas… era horrível, essa era a visão de Rin. Algo que a fazia tremer de medo e angustia.

- Rin!? – Sesshoumaru a chamou pela segunda vez.

- Hai? – ela perguntou perplexa olhando para ele como se implorasse para sair daquele lugar horrendo.

- Vá ao campo que a nessa direção e fique lá! – disse mostrando a direção.

- Sim! – ela disse indo o mais rápido a direção que seu lorde havia mandado.

Avistou a garota se distanciar. Sabia que ela não gostava desse tipo de cena, e não seria ele que a forçaria a ver. Pelo cheiro o lugar que ele a mandou ir não havia ninguém, assim ele vasculhava melhor o vilarejo e ela ficava esperando por ele.

Quem ousaria invadir as terras do oeste? Sim! Por que ali era seu domínio. Não que se importasse com os humanos que estavam mortos, mas havia algo muito estranho. Enquanto caminhavam no decorrer do dia sentia algo diferente… no caminho viu youkais mortos, alguns campos devastados… devastados pelo _fogo_. As coisas estavam estranhas. E agora mais que nunca iria descobrir quem ousou invadir suas terras.

Caminhou entre os destroços que restaram do vilarejo. Estancou e seus olhos não puderam evitar a surpresa. Estreitou os olhos quando confirmou ao ver a raríssima Feuer-Blume desenhada em verdadeiras chamas flamejantes.

**- - -**

_- Você é desprezível! _

_- Não tanto quanto você! – Sesshoumaru falou pronto para atacar._

_O youkai de olhos verdes e longos cabelos castanhos com mechas vermelhas caiu sobre os joelhos com uma das mãos sobre um ferimento no peito para estancar o sangue que escorria rapidamente. Olhou para um corpo de uma youkai perto de si, inerte, sem vida, segurando uma Feuer-Blume nas mãos, que agora já não poderiam se mexer._

_- Você tirou o que eu tinha de mais importante! – disse com dificuldade pegando a flor das mãos da youkai e se levantando cambaleante. _

_Sesshoumaru continuou com sua expressão fria de sempre._

_- Você… - falava pausadamente e a cada palavra enormes rajadas de fogo o envolvia - … se arrependerá amargamente! – dizendo isso fechou a flor em sua mão e indo rapidamente a direção de Sesshoumaru._

_- Patético! – disse Sesshoumaru que usa seu chicote para um ultimo golpe._

_Sem nem ao menos se aproximar de Sesshoumaru o youkai sucumbiu, ainda pressionando a flor em mãos._

_O lorde das terras do oeste vira-se e começa a ir embora._

_- Um dia…_

_Sesshoumaru parou de andar e olhou por cima dos ombros para o youkai ali caído. Ainda tendo forças para falar._

_-… aprenderá o que é perder algo importante para si! – continuou o youkai lançando um ultimo olhar a youkai morta e fechando os olhos logo em seguida._

_Sesshoumaru sem se importar com o que o youkai havia lhe dito voltou a andar sumindo em meio à floresta._

**- - -**

Observou se no campo havia algo de errado. Mas não. Parecia que não havia acontecido nada ali. Caminhou um pouco e resolveu sentar-se para esperar por seu lorde.

Ouviu um barulho a sua esquerda fazendo-a levantar-se rapidamente e olhar a direção do mesmo. Nesse instante um pequeno garoto veio correndo a sua direção estava desesperado, e machucado. Tropeçando em uma pedra o menino caiu, nesse momento ela se viu ali… quando foi morta pelos lobos. Seu coração apertou. Andou rapidamente até o garoto e pôs umas das mãos em seu pequeno ombro.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou diante ao espanto do garoto.

Na expressão dele o medo estava estampado. E Quando viu que Rin não o faria mal a abraçou.

- Não os deixe me matar, por favor! – o menino que estava abraçado a Rin soluçava.

- Quem quer lhe mat…

- Finalmente achamos o pirralho! – exclamou um homem robusto com trajes esfarrapados e muito sujos - E olhe o que encontramos junto a ele.

Rin levantou-se pondo o menino para trás de si quando avistou os três homens chegarem. Ficou séria e olhava vez ou outra a direção que deveria estar Sesshoumaru.

**- - -**

Andou mais um pouco… parando mais surpreso ainda em ver o que estava escrito em uma das que um dia foram, paredes.

"Cuide do que é seu".

E ao lado da escrita mais uma feuer-blume "desenhada" em chamas. Mas o que isso significava? O que queriam?

A brisa passou por si balançando-lhe alguns fios dos cabelos prateados e trazendo consigo uma "fragrância" diferente daquelas que havia sentido antes.

**- - -**

Rin e o menino deram dois passos para trás quando os três homens se aproximaram. O que aparentava ser mais robusto o "líder" do grupo aproximou-se de Rin. Ela pôs uma das mãos para dentro da manga do quimono e seu rosto tornou-se um semblante mais sério.

- O que uma bela garotinha faz sozinha por esses lados? – perguntou levantando a mão à direção do rosto de Rin.

Com a mão livre Rin afastou a do homem e com a que estava por dentro da manga do quimono ela retira uma adaga que estava presa a seu braço e põe no pescoço do homem que arregala os olhos com surpresa.

**- - -**

Foi caminhando calmamente a direção que deveria estar Rin… e os humanos que sentiu que estavam lá pelo cheiro. Avistou Rin pondo a adaga, dada por ele, no pescoço no humano que se atreveu a querer toca-la. Sim. Com certeza ensina-la a se defender não tenha sido uma má idéia.

Avistou os outros dois se aproximarem para resgatar o companheiro ameaçado. O inu youkai foi se aproximando por trás de Rin ainda sem ser visto por eles.

- Não se aproximem ou cortarei o pescoço dele! – a garota ameaçou ao notar a aproximação dos outros dois.

- E acha que…

Parou de falar ao avistar os orbes dourados extremamente frios atrás da garota. Observou o estreitar dos olhos do youkai e deram alguns passos para trás. O que estava sendo ameaçado por Rin caiu de costas levantou-se rapidamente e saiu correndo. Sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

- Viu só? Ainda bem que Sesshoumaru-sama ensinou-me alguns golpes de defesa. – Rin falou para o menino dando um sorriso e guardando a adaga em seu lugar, ainda não havia notado o youkai atrás de si.

Virou-se bruscamente para trás quase se esbarrando com Sesshoumaru que a olhava fixamente.

- Sesshoumaru-sama…

**- - -**

"_Porque protege-la? Porque se importar com ela? Porque ama-la?" _**(1)**

**- - - continua - - - - -**

**(1) – Essas foram as palavras de Sesshoumaru no episodio 7 ou 8 do anime se não me engano. Eu coloquei-as por que pensei que seria legal relembrar o que ele achava dos humanos.**

**Eu ainda acho que apagar esse capítulo seria a melhor coisa a fazer. Mas tive algumas pequenas ameaças! UU''**

**Bem… (ficando em uma postura reta e exibindo um sorriso)… espero que tenham gostado. E para eu seria uma honra receber as reviewns de vocês, sendo para criticas, opiniões… para qualquer coisa. (exibindo um sorriso maior).**

**E também queria perguntar se vocês gostariam que pusesse "Sessão: Por Trás das Câmeras"? Não coloquei nessa por que já me falaram que era idiota U.Ú**

**Mas o que tem ne? Deixa-me ser feliz! (mostra a língua para quem falou isso).**

**Parando de enrolar… obrigada a todos vocês que tiraram um tempo para ler este fic. Fico muito honrada e feliz! **

**Arigatou mais uma vez e Kissus!**


	2. Renji O demônio do fogo!

**Recadinho Básico: Inu Yasha não me pertence e todos já sabem… ele é apenas de Rumiko-sensei pensa: que pena -.-**

**-**

**-**

_**Este fic é um presente a minha imouto… MITZ-CHAN \o/**_

_**Mesmo ela sempre me ameaçando com foices e torturas medievais, ou sei lá de quando é O.o**_

_**Amo-te imouto O**_

**-**

**-**

**Feuer-Blume**

**-**

**Capítulo II**

**-**

**Renji – O demônio do fogo.**

_// - Capítulo anterior... - //_

_- Viu só? Ainda bem que Sesshoumaru-sama mandou ensinar-me alguns golpes de defesa. – Rin falou para o menino dando-lhe um sorriso e guardando à adaga em seu lugar, ainda não havia notado o youkai atrás de si._

_Virou-se bruscamente para trás quase se esbarrando com Sesshoumaru que a olhava fixamente._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama…_

**- - -**

- Sesshoumaru-sama… eu não havia o visto chegar e… - nesse momento que ela notou o por que dos homens fugirem. Cruzou os braços e virou o olhar, indignada, para o outro lado quase fazendo um bico como uma criança mimada.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao notar a indignação da garota e quase não conseguiu esconder um meio sorriso que se formava em seu rosto.

- Para que treinar se ninguém tem medo de mim? – ela perguntou a si mesma, não notando que havia falado alto o suficiente para Sesshoumaru ouvir.

- Seu oponente não precisa temê-la, apenas vai temer quando derrotá-lo. – respondeu o youkai em um tom sombrio que a fez congelar.

O inu youkai virou-se, dando as costas a garota e se pôs a caminhar calmamente a direção oposta ao vilarejo em que haviam chegado. Foi nesse momento, vendo Sesshoumaru afastar-se, que Rin bateu levemente, com a mão, na própria testa e olhou para baixo atrás de si, percorreu com os olhos a volta de seu corpo e encontrou o pequeno menino atrás de si agarrado em sua perna, olhando assustado para as costas de Sesshoumaru.

Rin inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado dando um sorriso à expressão de assombro do garoto. Abaixou-se até o pequeno ficando frente a ele, pondo sua mão no topo da cabeça do mesmo.

- Não tenha medo. Sesshoumaru-sama não nos fará mal. – Rin disse olhando o youkai afastar-se.

Segurou na pequena mão do menino, levantando-se e começando a caminhar na direção de Sesshoumaru, que ia mais a frente.

- Qual seu nome? – Rin perguntou sorridente olhando para o pequeno garoto.

- A-akito! – respondeu de cabeça baixa.

- E onde estão seus pais?

- Estávamos viajando para o leste até sermos atacados! Separei-me de meus pais quando eles distraíram os bandidos, mas eu caí em um barranco e eles me seguiram até onde lhe encontrei.

Rin que estava com os olhos voltados para o menino levantou a cabeça olhando para frente. Pensou por alguns segundos se Sesshoumaru permitiria tal coisa. Largou a mão do pequeno garoto calmamente e andou mais rápido até chegar no inu youkai.

- Sesshoumaru-sama… será que eu poderia levar o Akito até o próximo vilarejo?

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em seu silêncio, sempre olhando para frente. Após alguns segundos em que pareceram uma eternidade a Rin… ele a olha de canto vendo a expressão da garota com uma mescla de ansiedade e preocupação.

- Faça como quiser Rin! – o youkai respondeu como se aquilo não fosse importante.

- Hai! Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama! – Rin disse animadamente fazendo uma reverência a Sesshoumaru e voltando quase que saltitante até o menino.

Sesshoumaru seguiu Rin com os olhos até onde pôde… quando não pôde mais avistá-la voltou-os para frente vendo o horizonte e o sol se pondo. Já estava entardecendo e mal havia notado. Não sabia o por que, mas estava pensando muito na garota humana que o acompanhava… e não era só agora, era a viagem toda. Lançava-lhe alguns olhares sem que a mesma notasse… sentia necessidade de protegê-la, de abraça-la quando lhe lançava aquele sorriso irradiante. Fechou os olhos com força e os reabriu… o que estava pensando?

Parou de andar. Olhou a volta… estavam em uma clareira. Era um lugar que havia um tipo de pastagem baixo e mais a frente possuía algumas árvores mais juntas com grandes raízes que saiam da terra. Sesshoumaru olhou para trás e viu Rin junto da criança, de braços abertos… girando várias vezes no mesmo lugar.

Pôde observar a garota, os longos cabelos negros que giravam em sincronia com o vento. Os olhos fechados com uma expressão alegre no rosto. O sorriso que nunca lhe faltou. Naquele momento seus olhos vidraram-se nela. Nada mais existia, o tempo havia parado… e nada mais lhe faltava.

Era incrível como _ela_ conseguia prender sua atenção sem esforço algum. Seduzido pela fragrância emanada pela garota o inu youkai deu um passo a frente. Estancou! Saíra de seu transe ao notar uma certa mudança no ar. Olhou para o alto e avistou algumas nuvens negras aproximando-se. Mas não era só isso. De repente um cheiro de queimado invadiu-lhe as narinas o que o fez recordar de algo, mas aquilo no momento não era importante. E parecia que só agora os outros dois haviam notado que o youkai havia parado. Ao estar olhando para o céu Sesshoumaru sentiu-se observado… o mesmo abaixa o rosto encontrando duas expressões de pura curiosidade. Seria até cômico se outra pessoa visse, mas Sesshoumaru continuou frio e impassível apenas virando-se e começando a caminhar na direção das árvores.

- Vocês passarão a noite aqui. – Sesshoumaru falou unicamente isso.

- Hai Sesshoumaru-sama! – Rin falou confirmando e sorrindo olhando a volta para analisar o lugar.

Anoiteceu rápido. Após comerem algumas frutas e peixes Rin e Akito recolheram-se em uma árvore ficando escorados na mesma enquanto Sesshoumaru não estava no local. Não havia avisado para onde iria, apenas disse para ficarem ali enquanto não voltava. Logo o sono veio e ali juntos, um ao lado do outro, adormeceram inocentemente pensando que tudo estaria bem.

**- - -**

Caminhava tranqüilamente viajando em pensamentos. Um impulso muito forte de ir ao vilarejo que levariam o garoto o fez ir antes de levar a criança. Motivo não sabia ao certo, apenas sabia que deveria ir até lá. Agora se iria encontrar algo inesperado não tinha certeza, apenas continuou caminhando. O vento estava fraco, batendo em seu rosto e mexendo levemente seus cabelos. Alguns chuviscos começaram a cair na face alva de Sesshoumaru, mas isso não foi um motivo para voltar atrás.

**- - -**

O sono estava tranqüilo. Estava tão bom que nem notaram a chuva começar, as árvores os protegiam com suas folhas tão juntas. O vento passou mais forte entre as folhas, fazendo-as balançarem fortemente. Com o brilho da lua cheia misturado a escuridão da noite formava-se um ar sombrio a paisagem fazendo as sombras moverem-se de um lado para outro. O vento aumentava fazendo um som quase "sussurrado".

Rin continuava a dormir tranqüilamente, os anos "viajando" com Sesshoumaru a fez acostumar-se com as mudanças repentinas do tempo, mas Akito encolheu-se um pouco ao sentir o vento passar por si, não estava mais em um sono tão profundo como antes. Um suave som, parecido com flautas, começou a tocar tornando o ar suave, doce… chegava a ser "alucinante", imagens estranhas apareciam em sua cabeça em relances, e o mundo a sua volta parecia não existir.

O pequeno menino abriu seus olhos completamente, os mesmos estavam desfocados, não tinham brilho algum… era como se sua alma houvesse saído do corpo. Sentiu-se sendo chamado. Andou na direção que o som lhe guiava e continuava seguindo, afastando-se da clareira e entrando na densa floresta.

Rin virou-se para o lado pondo o braço por cima do que deveria ser o corpo do menino para esquentá-lo, mas apenas tocou a raiz da árvore. Sua mão começou a balançar de um lado a outro para achar o pequeno corpo e de nada adiantou. Abriu os olhos brilhantes e olhou para o lugar que o menino havia deitado.

- Mas onde… - a garota parou de olhar ao ouvir o barulho de um pequeno galho se quebrando.

A garota virou-se para trás apoiando-se com a mão na raiz da árvore. Viu então Akito embrenhar-se na floresta. Rin então se levantou rapidamente olhando para o garoto com uma expressão assustada. Começou a correr na direção dele, chamando-o, mas não adiantava, sentia os pingos d´água chocarem-se com sua face, embora isso não a impedisse de continuar… parecia que quanto mais ela corria mais difícil era alcançá-lo.

Desviou-se de uma árvore indo para o lado esquerdo, desviou de novo voltando para a direita. Tropeçou em uma pequena raiz que estava oculta pelas folhas secas das árvores, caindo no chão, apoiou-se com as mãos e levantou-se retirando algumas folhas secas de seu kimono. Olhou para trás e notou que já não podia ver o lugar em que deveriam estar dormindo e que a pouca luz que tinha no local estava se extinguindo quando adentrava mais a floresta.

Voltou a correr na direção de Akito quando viu que o mesmo caminhava para um barranco que estava a alguns passos do garoto. Correu o mais rápido que pôde e quando tocou o ombro do menino para segurá-lo o local em que estavam desbarrancou fazendo ambos rolarem o despenhadeiro. Rin abraçou forte o menino para que não se machucasse, mas como conseqüência acabou ganhando vários cortes em seus braços e costas.

Pararam de rolar quando mergulharam na água, pois era isso o que se encontrava no final do barranco, um grande lago. A garota então mexeu as pernas para que voltasse a superfície da água, ainda segurando o garoto que ainda estava em transe. Nadou até o barranco, mas seria impossível subi-lo novamente, seu queixo tremia devido ao frio que estava sentindo. Foi então que sentiu a luz do luar invadir o lugar já não sendo mais encoberta pelas nuvens. Mas o que a fez arregalar seus olhos foi quando se virou para trás e viu a luz focalizar bem no centro do lago, onde havia um pequeno monte de terra.

Seus olhos vidraram-se e sua boca abriu um pouco impressionada com o que estava vendo. Quando o luar recaiu sobre o monte de terra um brilho mágico começava a ser emanado pela mesma fazendo pequenos brotos verdes surgirem no local. Em instantes o pequeno lugar já estava coberto por um pasto baixo e logo em seguida vários brilhos iam se juntando fazendo com que o local se enchesse de flores reluzentes, mas algo a chamou mais atenção... _algo_ que se diferenciava de tudo que ela estava vendo.

No centro do pequeno monte dois brilhos destacaram-se, pareciam faíscas que emitiam um brilho intenso. As duas pareciam brincar entre si no ar onde dançavam suavemente passando uma ao lado da outra formando uma espiral no ar. Ambas afastaram-se ficando paradas no ar a certa distância, e após foram de encontro uma a outra se tocando no centro do local e emitindo um forte brilho que fez com que Rin fechasse seus olhos.

Abriu os olhos lentamente arregalando-os ainda mais em surpresa ao que via. Uma magnífica flor. Uma flor que a hipnotizava, que não a permitia piscar em surpresa. Seu olhar recaiu para as pétalas em tons de fogo que emanavam um tom alaranjado mesclado ao amarelo e vermelho. Finos fios, que pareciam flamejar, saiam do centro da flor e mexiam-se calmamente de um lado a outro como leves plumas.

A garota encantada com a flor segurou Akito, para que o mesmo não acabasse se afogando no lago, e começou a nadar para o local em que havia a mesma, já que não poderia mais subir pelo local que havia caído. Nadou até o monte, que antes era de terra, e pôs o garoto deitado no mesmo. Apoiou-se nas mãos e subiu no local admirando ainda a reluzente flor. Algo realmente naquilo não a fazia despregar seus olhos. Era como se falasse com a garota, como se a puxasse para perto de si.

Esticou sua mão lentamente a direção da bela flor aproximando-se cada vez mais da mesma. Pensou, talvez, que fosse queimar-se ao toca-la já que seus fios pareciam fios de fogo, mas isso não veio acontecer. Ao toca-la sentiu seu corpo aquecido e um forte vento passou pela garota fazendo seus cabelos balançarem para trás bruscamente. De repente tudo silenciara, apenas podia ouvir as leves batidas de seu coração, tudo a volta não se movia, nem mesmo um galho de árvore, apenas esse desconhecido vento que fazia seus cabelos esvoaçarem violentamente.

Segurou a flor com mais firmeza e no mesmo instante **tudo** tomara a tonalidade preto e branco, com exceção de Rin e da flor que continuava a brilhar intensamente. Um pequeno sussurrado poderia ser ouvido, mas não decifrado. A garota tentava desvendá-lo, mas de nada adiantava, fechou seus olhos e sentiu seu coração ser aquecido, uma brisa morna passou por si, e imediatamente arregalou os olhos…

- Feuer-Blume!

… após sussurrar o nome que lhe havia invadido a mente tudo volta ao normal. A garota ainda segurando a flor em mãos fecha seus olhos aos poucos os sentindo pesarem. Tudo, diante a sua visão, ficou escuro, e a garota cai deitada no chão em um sono profundo. No momento em que havia caído o luar volta a iluminar o pequeno local e uma intensa luz cerca o corpo de Rin, de Akito, e da flor fazendo-os desaparecem.

**- - -**

Seus olhar gélido recaiu sobre o vilarejo que chegara. Do alto da colina sua pose altiva vislumbrava junto ao luar, enquanto levava sua mão direita até o rosto retirando do mesmo uma mecha de seu cabelo e pondo-o para trás. Agora que havia visto que o vilarejo estava de uma maneira, como poderia dizer? Bem?! Voltou-se na direção que deveria estar a floresta, mas algo ainda lhe dizia que não estava tudo bem. Seus orbes dourados estreitaram-se ao olhar mais a frente e avistar alguém. Caminhou lentamente pelo mesmo caminho que havia vindo e quando chegou próximo ao "ser" que havia avistado já não estava mais no mesmo local.

_- "Esse cheiro"_ – pensou Sesshoumaru consigo mesmo olhando friamente para frente.

- Ora… ora… ora… quem encontramos aqui! Se não é Sesshoumaru… o lorde das terras do oeste.

Aquela voz… _"Não pode ser…"_. O inu youkai arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em surpresa, seu olhar ainda estava voltado para frente, mas reconhecera aquela voz. Estreitou seus olhos ameaçadoramente e os mesmos ficaram voltados para o lado.

- O que Sesshoumaru-sama faz por estas bandas? Será que estaria perdido? – essa foi a pergunta, sarcástica, feita a Sesshoumaru.

O lorde youkai apenas ficou em silêncio. Realmente aquilo fora uma surpresa pensava que aquele _maldito_ já estava morto a mais de cem anos. Mas parece que pensou errado, pois ele estava ali… o mesmo cheiro… a mesma voz. Virou-se de frente para encontrar cara a cara àquele que falava palavras tão hostis, _"… a mesma aparência!!"._

- Mas olhe isso… vejo que ficou surpreso em me rever, ou estou enganado? – perguntou a estranho "homem" de cabelos avermelhados.

Mais uma vez o silêncio reinava no local em que apenas se encaravam. Sesshoumaru com sua expressão impassível e o outro com um olhar sarcástico.

Novamente começou a cair pequenos chuviscos aumentando gradativamente até chegar virar uma verdadeira tempestade. Os ventos sacudiam as folhas das árvores brutalmente, e os trovões eram constantes e extremamente estrondosos.

Sesshoumaru voltou-se para o caminho que seguiria, e sua voz seca e fria podia-se ser ouvida no meio daquela turbulência.

- Não sei como voltou a vida, mas se não quer perdê-la novamente… saia do meu caminho! – foi o que o lorde das terras do oeste falou andando lentamente na direção da floresta.

- Que hostil! Mas diga-me Sesshoumaru será que é o certo deixar uma humana tão indefesa, sozinha, no meio da noite em uma floresta? – o homem perguntara voltando a sorrir malignamente quando vira Sesshoumaru parar de andar.

"Rin…" 

Os olhos do inu youkai voltaram a se estreitar, mas nada falara. Seus pensamentos agora iam e vinham pensando se a garota estava bem. Precisava ir o quanto antes.

- Se não te conhecesse diria que está nervoso Sesshoumaru!

- Renji** 1**…

O inu youkai arqueou uma das sobrancelhas já que o suposto "homem" estava a sua frente agora… e segundos antes estava atrás de si. Esticou o braço direito na horizontal, deixando-o alinhado com o ombro. Sua mão começa a tomar um tom verde, e rapidamente Sesshoumaru levanta a mão na direção do estranho homem e da mesma expele uma substância (veneno) corrosiva atingindo Renji.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se arregalaram quando o corpo de Renji foi coberto pelo fogo e em seguida ficou disperso no ar não sendo atingido por seu ataque... era tão intenso que nem mesmo a tempestade apagou-lhe as chamas. Logo após voltou a normalidade próximo ao príncipe youkai com seu sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- Veja o quanto evolui desde que nos encontramos da última vez. – Renji disse fechando sua mão em punho e fazendo o mesmo arder em fogo flamejante.

- Isso não me importa! – Sesshoumaru retrucou voltando a sua expressão de impassibilidade.

- Deveria se importar… - deu uma pausa em falar e olhou para Sesshoumaru malignamente - … afinal, a vida de pessoas de sua importância depende de mim!

Ao terminar de falar o corpo de Renji volta a ser rodeado de fogo e segue o caminho, rapidamente, da floresta onde provavelmente deveria estar Rin e Akito dormindo. Por onde passava deixava um rastro de destruição, queimando qualquer coisa que encostava.

Nunca se importara com qualquer outro ser, mas um forte impulso tomou conta de seu coração… _coração?_ Como assim? Sentia-o pressionado, um estranho e desconfortável frio passou-lhe pelas vértebras, e mesmo não demonstrando sentia-se na necessidade de correr até _ela._ Queria ver se estava bem, queria sempre poder vê-la sorrir. E quando menos notara já estava a correr na direção que _ela_ deveria estar.

Enquanto corria e desviava dos obstáculos que havia a sua frente relembrava fatos que ocorreram com ambos no passado… de quando ele estava ali a salvando enquanto ela era criança, dos treinos que ele a observava, de como a movimentação dos golpes aplicados por ela eram suaves… assim como ela!

Sabia também que Renji não estava mais seguindo o caminho de onde estariam os dois humanos, mas precisava vê-la, precisava saber se estava bem… parou de correr quando avistou o local em que deveriam estar. Aproximou-se e arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

"Rin…" 

- Eu certamente não herdei de nosso pai os sentimentos de compaixão pelos humanos, que você possui! **2**

**- Continua…**

**1 – **_Renji: __o significado do nome é "ansiando amor". _

**2 – **_Essas são as palavras de Sesshoumaru a Inuyasha, se não me engano no episodio 7 ou 8._

**Mai Amekan: **_Que bom que gostou prima ééérrr eu sei que demorei, mas é que tive alguns problemas mas espero que tenha ficado a gosto de todos! Beijos prima ._

**Mitz-chan: **_Que bom que gostou do presente imouto! _

_Ele é todinho seu! ²_

_Ah mesmo Rin sabendo se defender você viu que foi o Sesshy que expulsou os cara né? De um jeito ou de outro ele instintivamente sempre vai querer salva-la. XD_

_Todas essas perguntas serão respondidas no decorrer da fic imouto musica de suspense _

_Sesshy não está gostando muito dos bilhetes não. Está começando a se irritar! HAUHauhUAHuahu XDDDDDDDDDDD_

_Eu também gostei muito da parte em que ele cuidou dela O_

_Ai que sonho de consumo suspiro_

_O.O poiseh... a Rin sempre vai ser a Rin ne… aquela menininha que sempre precisará da ajuda de Sesshoumaru-sama O_

_Nyaaahh um baka amigo meu que eu decidi mostrar o que eu escrevia e ele disse que achou tosco a Sessão -.-´´ mas nesse capitulo vai ter _

_Mais uma vez agradeço por ler, agradeço a reviewns, e que bom que gostou imouto. Fico muito feliz mesmo!_

_Beijos!_

**Mylle: **_Mylle-imouto \o/ qu bom que gostou! Agradeço muito por ter lido o capitulo, esta Rin fica muito feliz mesmo! _

_Agora também virou escritora do vai ficar famosa minha maninha! _

_Beijos linda! _

**Lettyrin: **_Eitaaa sabe alemão é? _

_Agradeço por te lido a fic! Demorei a postar devido as aulas, e como é ultimo ano esta um pouco turbulento para mim -.-_

_Mas uma vez obrigada, e se não me engano eu já dei uma lida por cima de suas fic´s um dias desses, mas como estava de passagem rápida pela net nem deu tempo de ler -.-_

_Espero que tenha gostado!_

_Beijos!_

**Samy-san: **_Eita você ainda vai acabar falando meu nomezinho para todos mundo -.-´´_

_Nem me fala... dá uma preguiça de revisar ._

_Eu ainda tenho que revisar esse e to com uma preguiça -.-_

_Eu sei que demorei um pouquinho para postar esse capitulo, mas é que empaquei de novo sabe "-_

_Mas violência não leva a nada Samy-san O.o´´ medo_

_Bem agora eu vou indo por que tenho ainda a Sessão por trás das câmeras para fazer _

_Adoro-te Samy-san _

_Beijos!_

**Satiko-san: **_Oiii Satiko-san eu vou bem e você moça?_

_Ah sobre o que Sesshy disse no anime... você viu os episódios em japonês ou português? Por que o que é japonês está no singular, o dublado está no plural para adaptação _

_Eu não falo mais com você? O.O gomen ne vez ou outra entro na net, mas é para pesquisas na internet o.o mais uma vez me desculpe _

_Espero que goste do capitulo.. Beijos! _

**Naia: **_Obrigada por te lido! Fico muito agradecida mesmo!_

_Feuer Blume significa Flor de Fogo. É alemão sim! _

_Espero que goste desse capitulo... beijos moça! _

**Srta Kinomoto: **_Obrigada por ter lido, é muito importante para mim sua opinião, agradeço mais uma vez! E que bom que não acha idiota a sessão, ela serve para descontrair um pouco!_

_Beijos _

**Hinata Inuzuka: **_Oiiii Hinata \o/ que bom que gostou Sesshy é sempre fofo O_

_desculpa a demora, mas a falta de imaginação e as aulas me pegaram de jeito -.-_

_Espero que goste desse!_

_Beijos !_

**Nat-chan \o/: **_Manaaaaa \o'_

_Que bom que gostou!_

_Feuer- Blume significa flor de fogo! ._

_O.O calma onee-san... vou escrever sessão dessa vez O_

_Obrigada pela reviewns... _

_Beijos onee-san!!_

**Ludy-chan: **_Oiii!! Tudo bem?_

_Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer pela reviewns e dizer que é muito importante para mim ter dado sua opinião sobre a fic._

_A Rin está com uma média de 18 a 19 anos. Feuer- Blume significa "Flor de Fogo"... agora o que ela vai influenciar terá que ver na fic ._

_Ééééérrr.. bem... eu não postei no natal do ano passado, mas postei antes do natal de 2007 sorri sem graça_

_Desculpe a demora, mas é que houve pequenos incômodos a minha pessoa, uma dela foi a falta de criatividade!_

_Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!_

_Beijos! _

_**---- Sessão: Por trás das câmeras ---**_

_**Rin //aparece na sala e gruda nas teias de aranha//: AAAAAAAAAH T.T **_

_**//música do super-homem no fundo//**_

_**Sesshy //aparece do nada com uma capa vermelha//: Rin...**_

_**Rin //olha a capa esquecendo que estava grudada na teia//: O.õ Que cap...**_

_**//Rin não termina de falar, pois Inu Yasha chega correndo esbarrando em Sesshy e fazendo-o entrar na sala destruindo as teias e fazendo Rin soltar-se//**_

_**Inu Yasha: O.O opa... foi mau, não consegui frear! **_

_**Sesshy //aquele que mata com seu olhar// **_

_**Inu Yasha: O.O**_

_**Kagome //entra na sala e olha o estado da mesma//: bem.. ééerrr não está tão ruim assim... //chega perto da cortina e começa a espirrar várias vezes//.**_

_**Rin: Ah ... claro -.-"**_

_**Miroku //entra logo após//: Olhe pelo lado bom... pelo menos a sala está inteira.. //senta-se no sofá e o mesmo se quebra ao meio//**_

_**Todos//gota//**_

_**Rin //suspira e logo em seguida pega um pano para tirar pó//: Mãos a obra! xD**_

_**Todos: Aaaaaaah nãooooo!!!**_

_**Rin: JÁ!!! Ò.ó/)**_

_**Todos: O.O //começam a fazer a faxina//**_

_**Rin //sorri meigamente aos leitores tentando acha-los em meio a poeira//: Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! E peço humildemente que deixem suas opiniões a mim! Não sabem o quanto me deixa feliz ler o que acham de tudo isso! Acho que é isso... obrigada mais uma vez... e kissus a todos! **_

_**Obs: Desculpem-me por todo e qualquer erro... é que mesmo revisando sempre se passa alguns erros, e o próprio site nao ajuda, pois engole algumas letras o.ó**_

_**Espero que me perdoem a demora para postar! É que nas férias me bateu uma falta incrível de imaginação! E agora que começou as aulas está meio puxado, pois é meu ultimo ano... espero realmente que me perdoem!**_

_**Bem... acho que é só isso!**_

_**Obrigada a todos mais uma vez! **_

_**Até mais minna-san! .**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Recadinho: Inu Yasha e cia não me pertence. Eles são de Rumiko-sensei (por enquanto)**

**-**

**-**

**Este fanfic é um presente a minha onee-san Mitz-chan, mas também quero dedicá-lo a Susan-sama que me animou para escrevê-lo.**

**-**

**-**

**Feuer-Blume**

**Capítulo III**

**A força do fogo.**

- Rin...

Sesshoumaru não pôde evitar a surpresa ao ver o estado da garota. Tremia compulsivamente, tinha o kimono molhado e sujo além de possuir alguns machucados. E mesmo assim parecia estar dormindo, um sono intranqüilo, parecia estar sendo perseguida, torturada. Não sabia ao certo.

O youkai olhou para onde deveria estar o garoto, mas nada achou. O que havia ocorrido? Por que Rin-chan estava naquele estado? Observou-a dormir inquieta, e falava coisas indecifráveis. Aproximou-se da garota agachando-se até ela e tocando-lhe o rosto que ardia em febre.

- Rin... Acorde. – falou próximo ao ouvido da garota suavemente de modo quase inconsciente.

- Se...sesshoumaru-sama... – ela falava ainda de olhos fechados, como se fizesse esforço para falar.

Notava a face de a garota franzir-se como se estivesse com uma intensa dor. Maldita hora em que ele aceitou que _ela_ fosse consigo, afinal, acabara de sair de uma forte gripe, e humanos não são lá resistentes. Mas apenas por querer sua companhia, apenas por querer estar perto dela a todo instante é que permitiu que o acompanhasse.

Passou seu braço em torno do corpo da garota e a segurou firmemente. Enquanto voltava havia avistado uma caverna onde poderia cuidar de Rin. Postou-se de pé com ela em seu colo e começou a ir o mais rápido o possível na direção da caverna.

Não sabia o que o impulsionava a fazer isso por ela. Não sabia por que sentia um forte aperto em seu peito ao olhar o estado dela. Apressou seus passos ao ouvi-la gemer de dor fazendo com que ele a pressionasse contra seu corpo mais firme para, assim, ela poder esquentar-se com o calor do corpo do inu youkai.

O tempo que estivera fechado não mudara durante o decorrer desse tempo. Os raios cortavam o céu trazendo em seguida os tremores de seu poder. O vento começara a aumentar e consigo trouxe uma vasta chuva que começava arrasar tudo que havia em sua frente.

Sesshoumaru a pôs deitada sobre seu manto. E seu estado deplorável do momento trazia-lhe a memória de quando ela estava doente alguns dias atrás. Ardia em febre e viam-se as gotículas de suor passar por seu rosto de delicados traços. Ele olhou para fora da caverna e franziu a região entre os olhos, ainda continuava a pensar sobre o que havia ocorrido com a criança.

**- - -**

Não muito longe dali. Sentado sobre um enorme rochedo estava Renji. As gotas da chuva que caiam sobre si apenas evaporavam enquanto seu olhar sério permanecia na direção da caverna na qual estavam Sesshoumaru e Rin. Não pode evitar olhar para o lado ao vislumbrar uma pequena sombra mover-se vagarosamente, como se estivesse tendo grande trabalho de se mover.

Aos poucos a imagem distorcida pela escuridão torna-se mais nítida tirando o lugar dos borrões e aparecendo a pequena criança que acompanhava Rin. Não possuía ferimentos, nem aparentava estar doente, mas seus olhos estavam opacos e seus ombros baixos enquanto olhava para o chão. O garoto ficou frente a frente com Renji e levantou-lhe a mão lhe estendo a magnífica Feuer Blume.

- Bom trabalho meu pequeno garoto. – ouviu-se a voz grave e passiva de Renji enquanto ele observava a flor em uma das mãos e com a outra tocava o topo da cabeça de Akito em parabéns.

- Posso... voltar... para meus... pais? – perguntou Akito com a voz falha e longínqua como se fosse outro a falar por ele.

- Volte para casa criança. – respondeu Renji desprendendo seus olhos da flor e fitando o pequeno garoto – Você merece seu descanso pequena alma.

O demônio do fogo observava a criança afastar-se para dentro da escuridão, mas antes de sumir de seus olhos o fogo rodeou o menino e após apagar-se se via que a criança nada mais era que um espírito perdido de seu caminho.

- Talvez você ache em seus passos alguém que possa mostrar-lhe o caminho até seus pais. – foram as palavras baixas de Renji voltando a fitar a flor.

Encontrara a alma do menino vagando na procura dos pais que provavelmente haviam sido mortos por bandidos também. Precisava de alguém que o ajudasse chegar até a garota e Akito havia aparecido para ajudar. Houve trabalho para convencer o espírito a ajudá-lo, mas com algumas "palavrinhas" convictas fez com que o menino ajudasse-o. Depois disso apenas materializara um corpo para ele através do fogo.

Renji levou sua mão para tocar nos fios de fogo da flor, mas os ventos aumentaram no momento que aproximara sua mão e um raio caíra próximo de si.

- Hmm... eu sei que não me pertence. Apenas queria apreciar sua beleza novamente. – o demônio falara para a flor que movia suas pétalas num balançar melódico.

**- - - **

Ouvi-la gemer de dor feria seus ouvidos que eram tão aguçados. E senti-la tremer o fazia sentir-se inútil naquele momento. Ele a abraçou sem pensar muitas vezes. Fechou os orbes dourados segurando-a contra seu corpo. Queria aquecê-la. Queria protegê-la. Mas, simplesmente, não poderia fazer muita coisa naquela turbulência.

- Feuer-blume... – foi o sussurrado da voz de Rin franzindo toda a face em seguida da pronuncia.

Feuer-blume? Como era possível? Como ela soube daquela flor? Nunca soubera dela, e raramente algum humano a conhecia. Raro por que a lenda aos poucos fora se perdendo entre os humanos e youkais. Rara por que era magnífica até em seu ver.

Ouvira há muitos e muitos anos uma história. História que para moças humanas era romântica, mas que para ele não passava de meros e inúteis dizeres de um humano.

Sim! Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia. Era como se houvesse escutado há poucas horas. Até poderia sentir a brisa que no dia lhe tocava o rosto no momento.

_- - - Flash Back - - -_

_Sesshoumaru tinha na face uma expressão mais jovial. Continuava sério e frio como normalmente era, mas apresentava ser mais novo. Repousava recostado a um tronco de uma enorme árvore enquanto observava o grandioso céu límpido. Naqueles tempos não havia servo algum para lhe perturbar, e nem humanos que o acompanhassem. Era uma época de paz, para ele... e também, de completa solidão._

_A brisa fresca que provinha do mar próximo lhe tocava os cabelos prateados fazendo-o fechar os olhos dourados. Mas ao longe poderia ouvir perfeitamente o humano proferir suas palavras. Mais uma vez seu ouvido aguçado lhe permitia escutar àquela história que a ele nada significava._

_- Há muitos e muitos anos... em um reino felicitado de alegrias e riquezas, abençoado pelos deuses, onde a paz entre humanos e youkais acontecia como um campo floreado de magníficas flores silvestres. – proferia o homem que aparentava, pela voz, ser mais velho – Nesse reino. O reino de fogo havia uma jovem muito bela. Emanava de seu sorriso a mais pura inocência, e tinha muitos olhos desejosos que a queriam, mas, todos, ela rejeitara pelo simples fato de não poder amá-los. Ela não queria alguém que lhe entregasse as mais jóias caras e as roupas mais luxuosas. Desejava alguém que lhe desse todo o carinho que sempre sonhou. _

"_Um dia a jovem acordara muito entusiasmada. Não sabia ao certo o motivo de estar de tal maneira, mas também não iria reclamar por estar feliz. Muitos diziam que seu sorriso irradiava a luz, que trazia a felicidade e..."_

_- É possível haver uma pessoa assim? – perguntou um garoto que provavelmente estava escutando – Alguém que sempre sorri que sempre trás alegria aos outros? Impossível. Duvido muito._

_- Existem sim. São pessoas que agradecem todos os dias por terem a vida, a pessoas com que possa conviver e cuidar. Esse... – e o mais velho frisou muito bem o "esse" –... é o poder mais belo, e raro que se pode encontrar. Por que apenas os puros de coração e alma são capazes de amar._

_O silêncio naquele momento predominara. Não sabia se eles haviam ido embora ou se apenas estavam refletindo, mas sua dúvida acabara-se logo em seguida ao ouvir a voz do mais velho._

_- O dia estava belo e ela saíra para colher suas flores como todas as manhas costumava fazer. Enquanto caminhava cantarolava uma canção que tantos adoravam por sua voz ser tão suave e delicada. Mas sua voz cessou ao avistar, caído no chão, um youkai. Ela aproximou-se dele sem temer e tinha na face uma expressão de preocupação ao notar que o mesmo encontrava-se ferido gravemente no peito. Ao encará-lo sentiu o coração soar mais forte e a pulsação aumentar. Desconhecia os sintomas do amor ainda, e como esperado ela o ajudou sem saber o que um dia aconteceria. _

"_Após alguns dias, o youkai estava completamente curado. Muitos dizem que ele tinha a pose de um deus e a face de um anjo. Junto a jovem suas belezas eram condecoradas. Não houve muito a demorar e o youkai se apaixonou profundamente pela jovem. Mas ele não pertencia àquele reino e tinha que partir com a promessa de que voltaria para ter a jovem apenas para si..."_

_- Mas que estranho... por que ele já não a levou? – indagou o garoto._

_- Não seja apressado. Deixe-me terminar e você saberá. – respondeu o ancião com uma grande paciência – Passaram-se dias, noites, semanas, meses... quando completaria um ano da partida do youkai ele retorna. A surpresa arrebatou a jovem quando escutou o pedido desesperado do youkai para fugirem. Sem pensar em muitas escolhas ela arrumou suas coisas para partirem juntos. Já estavam nos campos das flores quando tiveram que parar ao avistarem dois outros youkais a sua frente. O homem tinha uma pose altiva e observava o que estava com a jovem humana com um olhar de pura repugnância..._

"_E o outro youkai era uma fêmea daquela espécie. Ambos observavam os jovens com desprezo e uma adaga vagava habilmente pelas mãos da youkai que possuía seus olhos presos a imagem da jovem humana. A palavra traição soou pela madrugada e um fio de sangue cortou a noite. A jovem humana havia caído nos braços de seu amado ao tentar protege-lo de ser morto, mas isso havia lhe custado a vida e, por fim, acabou morrendo abraçada ao youkai..."_

_- E o youkai?_

_- Brigou. O coração dele estava cheio de magoa por tê-la perdido. Lutou até não conseguir mais distinguir o chefe de seu clã e a filha dele. Destruiu-os completamente. Demonstrou todo seu poder diante deles e de seu amor perdido. Quando tudo acabou e ele estava banhado a sangue foi até a garota e a tomou em seus braços. Ele observou o rosto dela enquanto uma lágrima escorre de seu rosto e uma luz os envolvia. Muitos dizem que ele havia tentado traze-la de volta a vida com seus poderes, mas isso apenas fez com que ele fosse consumido até a morte também. Mas no amanhecer as pessoas não viram um cenário de terror, e sim de pura luz._

_- O que era?_

_- Uma flor cheia de magia. Uma flor que era rodeada por chamas. Que emitia uma luz tão forte quanto o sorriso que pertencia a jovem e a beleza que acompanhava o youkai. Mas quando os moradores aproximaram-se para pega-la ela simplesmente sumiu. Depois disso os ventos soam que a Feuer-Blume aparece de duzentos a duzentos anos. _

_- Por que duzentos?_

_- Oras meu pequeno. Nem sempre há respostas para todas as perguntas. Mas muitos dizem que duzentos era a idade do youkai. Outros já falam que é a média de tempo que suas almas tentam renascer. E outros tantos ficam em silêncio apenas tentando achar a flor._

_- Eu vou achar a flor. – falou o garoto animadamente._

_Ouviu-se uma risada do mais velho e em seguida os passos deles foram-se ouvidos se afastando._

_- Você a encontrará._

**- - - **

- Se-sesshoumaru-sama... – o sussurrar da voz dela o chamando o despertou para o presente.

O youkai baixou seus olhos âmbares para a garota e fitou os orbes sem foco dela. Ele sentiu os fracos braços dela o envolver e encostar o delicado e frio rosto no peito dele.

- Por favor. Proteja-me de... – ela parou de falar pressionando os dedos contra o quimono do youkai ao apertá-lo.

- Rin. – foi o chamado de Sesshoumaru ao ouvir os batimentos dela baixarem.

Protege-la de que? Ou de quem? Estava descobrindo um novo sentimento que nunca pensara em sentir... Desespero. Ao menos naquele momento ele se encontrava com medo. E seus nervos se batiam uns aos outros, embora não demonstrasse isso.

Sesshoumaru olhou na direção do castelo pensando que Yukino, umas das servas do castelo, poderia curar Rin facilmente. Mas no momento eles não estavam nem um pouco próximos ao castelo. Então ele teria que utilizar seu conhecimento para ajudá-la.

O youkai a pôs deitada sobre o manto e a cobriu. Aos poucos ele se levanta e sai da caverna em meio a tempestade em busca de ervas medicinais que eram necessárias naquele momento. A cada passo que dava em meio a chuva seu coração batia mais forte. Não sabia ao certo, mas não estava se sentindo bem deixando Rin sozinha naquele estado.

**- - -**

_Esqueça tuas dores;_

_Esqueça tuas magoas;_

_Pois quando o vento passar;_

_Ele irá levá-las. _

A humana de face cadavérica estremeceu quando o vento passou por seu corpo coberto. Mais uma vez abrir os olhos era um esforço perdido, mesmo sabendo que não havia alguém ali para ter falado aquele sussurrar. Embora que, para si, parecia mais um uivo da forte brisa do que um falar.

Naquele momento o simples movimento de respirar fazia com que todo seu corpo se contorcesse em dor. Queria chorar por algo perdido dentro de si, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Queria se mexer, mas sentia como se algo a prendesse ao chão. Queria ao menos poder falar naquele momento, mas sentia um nó em sua garganta que a proibia de tal ato.

Os ventos que estavam fora da caverna aumentavam a cada segundo arrancando árvores fortes e antigas. Enquanto os raios se alternavam em cair rotativamente próximo a caverna e deixar sua marca aprofundada no chão machucado pela chuva. Parecia uma guerra entre os elementos, em que um queria mostrar seu poder ao outro demonstrando ser o mais forte. Era uma luta interminável.

O raio cortou o céu e demonstrou sua raiva ao acertar uma árvore que o vento queria arrancar, mas nele pequenas chamas começaram a aparecer. E enquanto a chuva se preocupava em destruir o solo as labaredas aumentavam gradativamente.

Leves e calmas passadas ecoaram pela caverna isolada da guerra que estava havendo lá fora. Não era Sesshoumaru. Rin sabia disso. Seu corpo teve a reação imediata de seu medo quando o frio passou-lhe pela barriga. Ela estava com medo e incapacitada de fazer qualquer coisa. Até pensar estava lhe trazendo uma dor insuportável.

- Sua alma está se quebrando minha pequena garota. – ouviu-se o ressoar de uma estranha voz – Mas não adianta lutar quando seu espírito não tem o que precisa.

Rin tentou mexer sua mão por baixo da manta, mas o peso de seu corpo a impedia. Ela tentou respirar fundo para se recuperar do esforço, mas seus pulmões apenas se limitaram em um pequeno e rápido sussurrar enquanto ouvia um fio de água descer suavemente pelas ásperas paredes da caverna.

Renji que observava os fracassados esforços da garota levou sua mão até uma caixa mediana de madeira, que estava amarrada em sua cintura, e a abriu retirando de dentro a feuer-blume que ao notar a presença de Rin iluminou uma pequena parte da caverna.

Naquele momento. No momento em que a luz passou as barreiras de suas pálpebras, Rin sentiu-se mais leve e forte o suficiente para poder respirar profundamente. Então ao fundo, com o sussurrar esgotado do vento ela ouviu. Era um sibilado suave e baixo, mas poucas palavras daquela musica ela poderia distinguir:

_Motto ima ijou ni_

_Agora mais que nunca  
Hadaka ni natte_

_Exponho-me  
Ikite yuku sube oshiete yo_

_Para ensinar o significado de ir e viver  
Honno sukoshi dake_

_É instintivamente tão pouco __**[1**_

Rin senta-se apoiada nas mãos arfando continuamente. Viam-se as gotículas de suor repousarem sobre seu lábio superior, enquanto deixava a boca entreaberta para conseguir respirar. Seus olhos negros estavam escondidos pela rebelde franja e seus dedos enterravam-se no chão fazendo finos filetes de sangue nas pontas dos mesmos.

_Uma bela mulher corria entre as flores com os olhos fechados para sentir o vento acariciar sua face. Permanecia de braços abertos como se quisesse abraçar o invisível enquanto os longos cabelos loiros e cacheados dançavam no ritmo de seus suaves movimentos. Seu sorriso iluminava sua face e esbanjava felicidade. E enquanto corria ouvia-se de sua voz uma bela canção que era acompanhada pelo vento._

_- Ilya... – ouviu-se a voz grave e calma ressoar pelos ares de encontro a garota._

_A jovem que agora colhia as flores ergueu seu rosto na direção de que ouviu a voz e seu sorriso alargou-se ao reconhecer quem era. Os cabelos cor de cobre, a face alva de modo angelical e a pose altiva, mas nada se comparava àquele sorriso que ele trazia na face._

_- Termine a canção, por favor. – ele pediu._

_Ela ficou ereta e começou a andar na direção dele em passos lentos enquanto terminava sua canção._

_Eien o shireba_

_Sempre a observar  
Donna kurayami mo_

_O que é a escuridão e_

_Itami mo itsuka kieta_

_Sentindo também que algum dia se apagará  
_

- Levante-se pequena garota. – Rin ouviu a voz de Renji ecoar calmamente pela caverna.

Por um momento ela pensou que não conseguiria, mas foi sua surpresa ao notar que seu corpo reagiu à ordem do demônio.

Renji andou a pequenos passos até ela e levou sua mão até o queixo da garota levantando-o para mostrar a face dela. Um sorriso se esboçou na face do demônio ao notar os olhos vidrados dela na flor de fogo que estava em sua outra mão. Ela ergueu sua mão na direção da flor para tocá-la, mas foi impedida no momento em que o youkai a guardou na pequena caixa de madeira.

Todas as suas forças esgotaram-se no momento em que a flor foi trancada. Precisava dela, por que ele simplesmente não a entregava? Aos poucos sentiu seu corpo começar a fraquejar e cair, mas não sentiu o chão e sim as mãos do demônio envolver-na e segura-la.

- Quando for o momento certo você será libertada dessa dor pequena. – ele disse aproximando a outra mão, que possuía uma adaga de estranho brilho, de seu peito próximo ao coração – Nesse momento... você estará presa a mim.

Ao ditar suas palavras ele cravou a adaga de cor dourada no coração da garota. A adaga aprofundou-se em seu peito até desaparecer completamente. Por alguns instantes pensou ter algo gélido escorrendo por seu coração e congelando-o ao ponto de perder o embalo de sua pulsação fazendo-a estremecer por inteiro. A garota tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta enquanto seu coração desacelerava mais e mais. Em um rápido momento seus olhos retornaram a ter foco e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi pensar no inu-youkai que tentara salva-la.

- Se..sesshoumaru-sama... – foi seu último sibilo naquele instante.

**- - -**

Sesshoumaru congelou no momento em que sentiu os ventos aumentarem. Voltou seu olhar na direção da caverna e um frio perpassou-lhe por todo seu corpo. O sentimento de perda o atingiu com todas as forças e a única ação que poderia fazer era correr... correr o mais rápido que podia... o mais rápido que suas forças de youkai permitia. Ele era mais um vislumbre entre as arvores e a tempestade por sua velocidade e agilidade.

Enquanto ele corria podia ouvir claramente a voz de uma mulher ecoar pela floresta. Entre as folhas agitadas, unida ao vento.

_Zutto mukashi mita_

_Com certeza vejo o passado  
Tenkuu no shiro ni_

_A brancura do Céu  
Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru_

_Algum dia seguiremos  
Shinjitsu no uta o_

_A Canção da Verdade  
Michishirabe ni shite_

_Será o início da estrada  
_

Por alguns momentos o inu-youkai havia parado. Seus olhos vagaram rapidamente pelos vãos entre as árvores, mas nada achou com os olhos. Inspirou o ar, mas novamente foi em vão. Seus ouvidos aguçados ouviam os murmúrios, porém não conseguia distingui-los.

Repreendeu-se por estar perdendo seu tempo por uma bobagem dessas. Virou-se e continuou a correr. Tinha que alcança-la... tinha que salva-la. Desviou-se da árvore que estava no seu caminho e das seguintes que iam surgindo aos montes.

**- - - **

Ela agora estava em pé sozinha. Suas mãos permaneciam juntas frente ao corpo e seus olhos, sem foco, estavam voltados para o chão. Seus pensamentos estavam na escuridão, onde, por mais que tentasse sair não conseguia ultrapassar as barreiras do vazio de sua alma.

Renji saiu andando calmamente para fora da caverna e Rin o seguia sem questionamentos visíveis. Andando um pouco cambaleante e de cabeça baixa a humana já não era mais a mesma.

A guerra entre os elementos lá fora se tornou insaciável e feroz. Os raios, as chuvas, e o vento uniram-se para combater o fogo que agora estava mais forte e invencível ia destruindo tudo que havia em seu caminho.

Os raios com seu poder tentavam apaga-lo, mas apenas fazia com que criasse mais e mais força ao criar outros focos de labaredas. Os ventos balançavam as árvores com ferocidade, mas apenas fazia com que o fogo se alastrasse por todos os cantos. E a chuva já estava enfraquecida para combatê-lo. A terra permanecia em seu silêncio sofrendo por vê-los em tal estado.

O cenário de uma bela paisagem florestal tornou-se uma cena de destruição.

Em meio a todos aqueles acontecimentos Renji aparecia como se não fosse algo dispensável. O fogo que tentava tomá-los para si era repelido facilmente pelo demônio que protegia também Rin. Aos poucos iam caminhando na direção da floresta enquanto a fumaça começava a escondê-los.

Sesshoumaru agora tentava enxergar através da fumaça que teimava em ficar a sua frente. Desembainhou sua espada e iria dissipar a fumaça através da manifestação de poder, mas ouviu os passos de alguém se afastando.

- Rin... – foi o que disse sem pensar.

Foi na direção de onde ouviu aos passos e estancou ao ver Rin sumir sendo consumida pelo fogo e o demônio sumir igualmente, mas não sem antes dar um sorriso sarcástico a Sesshoumaru.

Aos poucos o fogo foi sendo vencido. O vento havia se acalmado e os raios resolveram dar força a chuva ficando em seu repleto silêncio. Aos poucos a paisagem não era mais de guerra, e sim de união para se recomporem. O sol agora começava a nascer e os animais estavam saindo de seus esconderijos.

Uma gota de sangue caiu na terra queimada. O inu youkai estava parado com os olhos voltados para o lugar que em instantes passados estava Rin. Havia fechado sua mão em punho pressionando-a contra a palma da mão. As garras perfuraram sua pele resistente e o filete de sangue escorreu até uma gota de sangue cair.

Sentia-se um idiota por ter a deixado sozinha. Mas acima de tudo sentia-se idiota por ter deixado o demônio leva-la.

_Arasoi wa mada_

_Mais uma discussão  
Tsuzuku n darou_

_A ser resolvida  
Dono michi ima ga_

_Agora, qual caminho  
Taisetsu na no sa?_

_É o mais importante?_

- Eu os encontrarei. – foram suas palavras se embrenhando na floresta.

**Continua...**

**[1 – Música de Do as infinity – Shinjitsu no Uta.**

**Adoro essa música xD e achei que seria legal bota-la no capítulo.**

_Yo yo yo \o/_

_Como vai meu povo favorito? (leva pedrada)_

_x.x_

_ér... eu sei que demorei um pouquinho... (leva outra pedrada)_

_x.x²_

_Admito que demorei bastante para postar e não tenho desculpas, mas mesmo assim eu peço de coração. . _

_Eu tinha me desanimado um pouco por causa das reviewns que diminuíram drasticamente ç.ç_

_Mas depois que vi as reviewns de Susan-sama eu me animei novamente. E estou dedicando este capítulo principalmente a ela -_

_Tentarei ao menos postar uma vez ao mês a partir de agora _

_E não irei abandonar nenhuma de minhas fanfic's _

**Respostas as reviewns:**

**Mitz-onee: **Demorei, mas cheguei onee-san - (leva pedrada) x.x³

Que toquem a trombeta mesmo O.O'

AHUuhauhUHAUHauhUHAHUhuaHU

Mas espero que todas as suas dúvidas tenham sido respondidas no decorrer do capítulo. Tipo o menino, sobre a flor e as outras mil perguntas que você tinha feito O.O'

Espero que tenha gostado da narração como gostou do outro capítulo. Quando li que tinha gostado eu fui ao delírio o

Vou tentar postar a partir de agora uma vez ao mês pra ninguém me esquecer T.T

Agora to trabalhando onee-san -/

Ta tão legal [ até agora não levei bronca O.o'

Já a fic do medo eu to adiando, por que toda vez que vou escrever eu desisto na primeira frase.

Mas bem... agora vou ali pra reviewns debaixo xD

Ahuauhauhauhahuauhahu

Se cuida onee-san

Beijos!

**Samy-san: **SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMYYYYYYYYYYYYY-SAAAAAAAAAAANN \o/\o/\o/

Agora você pode falar meu nome (mostra a língua) egoooooooooo (leva pedrada) x.x

Hoje eu não consegui por as falas dele no final do capítulo por que não achei os meus papeis que havia escrito ç.ç mas vou ver se até o momento de postar o capítulo eu acho xD

O que não entendeu da parte em que ela achou a flor? O.O

Nhá espero que goste do capítulo Samy-san o

Beijos.

(contando os dias para chegar meio do ano)

**inuhanyouYukiko: **Opaaaa que bom que gostou -

Fico muito feliz que tenha lido o fic e tenha gostado.

Também sou fanática em Sesshy e Rin

Fanática até demais O.o'

Espero que goste desse capitulo o

Beijos

**Susan: **Susan-sama você foi quem me impulsionou a escrever esse capítulo em três dias e postar O.O'

Eu vi suas reviewns -' e me animei sabe.

Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado.

E espero realmente que continue gostando até o final (que está perto)

Tomara que não tenha desistido de ler o fic.

Obrigada mesmo hein

Beijos.

_Bem... espero que todos tenham gostado o_

_Sinceramente gostei de ter escrito esse capítulo._

_Se ele for digno de uma reviewn sua fique a vontade para mandá-la xD com certeza ficarei muito feliz -_

_Beijos a todos._

_**¤ Sessão: por trás das câmeras ¤**_

_**Inu Yasha e Sesshoumaru: **__(fazendo queda de braço)_

_**Inu Yasha: **__(fazendo força suprema) eu vou ganhar Ò.ó_

_**Sesshoumaru: **__(cara de quem nem liga) tente u.u_

_**Rin, Kagome, Miroku, Sango e Shippou: **__(observando)_

_(Silêncio supremo em que todos observam os dois se quebrando)_

_**Todos: **_

_**Inu yasha: **__(fazendo força suprema ainda deixa escapar um pum) _

_**Sesshoumaru: **__ O.O_

_**Rin: **__O.O_

_**Kagome: **__O.O_

_**Sango: **__ O.O_

_**Miroku: **__O.O_

_**Shippou: **__O.O_

_**Todos: **__(saem correndo da sala, exceto inu yasha)_

_**Inu yasha: **__Ganhei xD_

_**- - - Fim da sessão - - -**_

_**Sim sim... que coisa mais sem criatividade. O.O**_

_**Desculpem-me.**_

_**(sai correndo)**_

_**Não esqueçam de deixar reviewns xD**_

_**Ja ne!!! \o/**_


	4. Auto Sacrifício

**Recadinho Básico: Inu Yasha não me pertence e todos já sabem… ele é apenas de Rumiko-sensei *pensa: que pena* -.-**

**-**

**-**

_**Este fic é um presente a minha imouto… MITZ-CHAN \o/**_

_**Mesmo que eu tenha desaparecido por algum tempo *para não dizer MUITO tempo***_

_**Amo-te imouto *O*~~**_

_**Também dedico a Susan-sama que esteve me mandando reviews e me animou muuuuito para voltar a escrever.**_

**-**

**-**

**Feuer-Blume**

**-**

**Capítulo IV**

**-**

**Auto Sacrifício.**

**-**

_// - Capítulo anterior... - //_

_Uma gota de sangue caiu na terra queimada. O inu youkai estava parado com os olhos voltados para o lugar que em instantes passados estava Rin. Havia fechado sua mão em punho pressionando-a contra a palma da mão. As garras perfuraram sua pele resistente e o filete de sangue escorreu até uma gota de sangue cair._

_Sentia-se um idiota por ter a deixado sozinha. Mas acima de tudo sentia-se idiota por ter deixado o demônio leva-la._

_Arasoi wa mada_

_Mais uma discussão  
Tsuzuku n darou_

_A ser resolvida  
Dono michi ima ga_

_Agora, qual caminho  
Taisetsu na no sa?_

_É o mais importante?_

_- Eu os encontrarei. – foram suas palavras se embrenhando na floresta._

**- - -**

Flores, muitas flores. Das mais diversas espécies e formatos. Variadas cores e tamanhos. O cheiro almiscarado ou talvez doce, até poderiam sentir o gosto silvestre no ar naquele vasto campo. Os passos em seco pisoteavam as frágeis plantas que se rebaixavam submissas a seus corpos.

O olhar de Renji estava focado a frente, para o nada, havia uma mescla de dor em sua feição. Não uma simples dor física, algo que lhe doía mais profundamente. Seu olhar foi até a garota humana, ele não queria que aquela menina tivesse que ser envolvida, mas aquela raiva que sentia, aquela dor, acabou cegando seus olhos e fez o que nunca sua amada o permitiria fazer.

- Serás livre, criança. Logo, logo, por enquanto, apenas continue a andar.

**- - - **

_- Rin!_

_- Hai?! Sesshoumaru-sama... – ela andou em passos rápidos até o inuyouka parando na sua frente._

_Sesshoumaru a observou. Estava crescendo aquela menina, parecia que havia dado uma esticada para cima e afinado nos lados, embora a ele, Rin continuava sendo uma menininha baixa. Esperou alguns segundos em silêncio, enquanto ela inclinava a cabeça para o lado olhando-o interrogativamente. Ele ergueu sua mão frente aos olhos dela fazendo-a dar um passo atrás para ver o que era aquilo que ele carregava entre os dedos._

_- Uma adaga? – perguntou pondo a ponta do dedo indicador no canto dos lábios e franzindo a região entre os olhos._

_- Pegue-a! – foi a única coisa que ele disse naquele instante._

_A garota segurou a adaga firme na mão e continuou, prontamente, prestando atenção em seu lorde. Sesshoumaru já havia mandado ensinarem-na defesa pessoal e agora estava lhe entregando uma adaga. O que será que pretendia?_

_- Defenda-se._

_Depois disso os olhos de Rin se arregalaram e rapidamente teve que se esquivar para o lado direito girando seu corpo quando Sesshoumaru atacou-lhe com as garras direcionadas no pescoço da garota. Estava claro que o inuyoukai não usava de toda sua velocidade, mas para ela a velocidade estava num padrão humano normal. Ele inclinou os joelhos e novamente moveu suas garras fatais na direção do abdômen fazendo-a saltar para trás. Ficaram assim durante longos minutos até o momento em que Sesshoumaru estancou e a observou. _

_- Ataque, Rin. – ele disse seriamente como se estivesse esperando esta reação desde o primeiro movimento dele._

_- Mas... Sesshoumaru-sama, eu... _

_- Apenas faça._

_A garota coçou a nuca, desconcertada pelo que ele havia mandado, era óbvio que sendo uma humana, a menina, não o machucaria, mas mesmo assim, aquele era Sesshoumaru, o youkai que a salvou diversas vezes e a protegeu._

_- H..hai. – concordou em ataca-lo ficando meio metro longe dele, a adaga que estava em sua mão impulsionou-se para frente sendo direcionada ao peito do youkai de orbes dourados_

_Agora ela se encontrava em uma situação totalmente constrangedora. Em seu ataque falho, ela inclinou-se muito a frente quase perdendo o equilíbrio e conseqüentemente perdendo o foco de seu alvo. Sesshoumaru rapidamente se pôs atrás dela segurando-lhe ambas as mãos e fazendo com à que segurava a adaga fosse forçada a se aproximar do pescoço da garota. Claro que naquele momento a menina não se importava se estava com a própria arma de ataque no pescoço, ela estava mais preocupada com a forma que Sesshoumaru a segurava tão próximo de si. E seria mais claro ainda que ele provavelmente estaria ouvindo as batidas daquele humano coração se acelerar descontroladamente, enquanto a face alva se tornava um rubro envergonhado._

_O inuyoukai se perguntava como Rin poderia ser tão atrapalhada a ponto de quase cair quando ataca alguém, quase nem havia notado os "tum-dum" daquele coração se acelerarem, quando ele a segurou, se não fosse pela coloração avermelhada que a face aveludada, da menina, havia tomado. Foi só assim que ele notou o quão quente a pele dela era, rapidamente ele retirou esses pensamentos da cabeça e a soltou._

_- Gomenasai, Sesshoumaru-sama. – se desculpou fazendo uma demorada reverência a Sesshoumaru._

_- Está tudo bem, Rin. – foi a única coisa que disse virando as costas e saindo da clareira em que estavam._

_- Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela disse sorrindo e se apressando para acompanha-lo._

**- - -**

Depois daquele dia a menina guardava a adaga escondida na manga e toda vez que podia treinava para que ele a visse evoluir. Ouvia das youkais que eram amigas da garota que ela fazia isto para poder mostrar-lo que não precisava cuidar sempre dela, mas o youkai queria tanto cuidar dela.

- Irei até você, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou para si mesmo, enquanto corria entre as árvores.

Ele saltou para fora da floresta avistando um vilarejo, pousou tranqüilamente sobre uma pedra apenas observando. Expulsou os pensamentos ruins que giravam entorno de Rin e voltou a correr, seus passos eram tão rápidos e suaves que mais parecia flutuar sobre a terra embaixo de seus pés. Sesshoumaru sabia, estava se aproximando deles, o cheiro de Rin era simplesmente bom demais para não ser notado.

**- - -**

Renji permanecia com os olhos fechados, estava recostado num tronco de árvore e continuamente mexia os dedos fazendo uma linha de fogo rodá-los. A alguns metros havia um pequeno chalé caindo aos pedaços dominado pelas plantas, logo ao lado passava um lago cristalino em que os peixes ficavam saltando contra a fraca corrente. Próximo de Renji se encontrava a jovem garota, permanecia em pé, os olhos sem focos não davam descanso a face inexpressiva de Rin.

- Está chegando. – foi o sussurro de Renji antes de levantar-se e saltar sendo rodeado pelo fogo e sumir, reaparecendo próximo ao chalé.

Naquele momento a árvore que Renji estava recostado caía, ou melhor, metade dela deslizava sobre a parte inferior que havia sido cortada e soava o baque ao atingir o chão. Entre a escuridão de outras árvores os olhos âmbares se destacavam com certa luminosidade até a luz atingi-lo completamente revelando o inuyoukai. Renji observou Sesshoumaru fechar a mão em punho fazendo seus dedos estalarem ameaçadoramente. O demônio do fogo já não podia mais sorrir sarcasticamente, pelo que havia feito com a garota não tinha mais a capacidade de sorrir.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin, que continuava imóvel em sua posição. Um calafrio passou pela pele do inuyoukai ao notar que aquele coração humano, que bateu várias vezes ao toca-la, agora batia tão fracamente que nem imaginava a forma de como ela se mantinha em pé.

- Rin, afaste-se. - a voz dele imperou sobre o silêncio que era apenas quebrado pelo som da leve corrente de água.

Nem um único passo fora dado, nem um único centímetro fora mudado. Ela apenas continuava a olhar fixa para o nada na mesma posição de antes. A árvore que havia destruído estava a uma curta distância dela e mesmo assim continuava ali... imóvel.

- Ela não o ouvirá, não o obedecerá... nem sequer consegue lembrar-se de quem és, Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Renji às perguntas silenciosas de Sesshoumaru.

Tudo estava sendo a gota d'água para Sesshoumaru, mas vê-la daquele modo e descobrir o porque estava assim fez o sangue youkai correr fervente por suas veias. Seus dentes rangeram entre si quando pressionou sua mandíbula, agora a única coisa que pensava era protege-la.... e mata-lo.

O inuyoukai aproximou-se rapidamente de Renji desferindo-lhe golpes sucessivos, direcionando suas garras a garganta, peito, abdomên, qualquer lugar que pudesse feri-lo seriamente. Renji, embora se desvencilhasse, possuía, claramente, dificuldade de acompanhar Sesshoumaru, que estava cada vez mais se aproximando de acertar. O demônio do fogo dobrou suas pernas e impulsionou-se para trás saltando suavemente para longe do youkai de olhos ambares, mas isso não fora o suficiente, Sesshoumaru o acompanhara facilmente cravando suas garras no ombro do demônio. O líquido quente e viscoso escorreu pelo manto de Renji percorrendo a linha de seu braço até manchar aquele solo que tanto considerava sagrado.

Renji também aproveitou, segurou o pulso que Sesshoumaru usara para cravar suas garras e uma corda de fogo enlaçou o braço no inuyoukai começando a se alongar até seu ombro. A armadura impecável de Sesshoumaru chamuscou num laranja avermelhado e logo após se queimava, mas a pele dele por fim nem ao menos se alterou.

Irritado com a pertinência de seu adversário os olhos do youkai de cabelos prateados tomaram um tom vermelho, o vento o circulou demonstrando o quanto de energia tinha reprimida dentro de si, seu cabelo dançava junto ao manto que carregava no ombro balançando bruscamente a favor do tornado que o rodeava. Sua face se retorceu e alongou, caninos se afiaram enquanto o nariz tomava a forma de algo que inicialmente era irreconhecível. Ao fim da transformação um cachorro branco surgiu com o centenas de vezes o tamanho que Sesshoumaru possuía. As longas e fortes patas bateram no chão fazendo o mesmo tremer, moveu os fortes ombros circularmente enquanto movia a cabeça para baixo observando o demônio de fogo, sua saliva escorria como grandes torrentes de água, mas ao toque qualquer coisa enegrecia, perdendo seu tom e derretia. O grande inuyoukai ergueu sua pata e num único e rápido movimento golpeou Renji.

Ao ver a transformação de Sesshoumaru, Renji arregalou seus olhos, não imaginava que o youkai se revelaria tão rápido, o que era pior para o demônio de fogo. Uma onda de fogo o rodeou para que se movesse indo para o lado na intenção de desviar de golpe que lhe foi dado, mas não teve completo êxito, as garras de marfim lhe atingiram um lado do corpo fazendo com que o sangue mais uma vez manchasse o solo. Renji teria que agir logo, o vapor da saliva do youkai, que estava proxima de si, estava lhe intoxicando e seus movimentos estavam retardando mais. Protrou-se de pé e ereto, caminhando até Rin.

Foi-se ouvido um rosnado daquele grande cão ao notar que Renji estava ao lado de Rin. Evitou que a saliva lhe escorresse para não mata-la e teve que desfazer a transformação. Matar ao demônio do fogo seria um trabalho que ele faria na forma humana. Ao normal já ele encarav Renji e Rin , que estava ao seu lado.

- Parece que se importas muito com esta pequena humana, Sesshoumaru. - comentou Renji tocando o ombro de Rin e observando que mais uma vez Sesshoumaru havia mostrado seus dentes contendo um rosnado de raiva.

- Liberte-a. - exigiu o inuyoukai que dava um passo a frente ameaçando mais uma vez atacar.

- Oh!!! Não se precipite, meu caro. - Renji olhou para Rin e tirou sua mão do ombro da garota - Faça o que tem de fazer, pequena.

Rin ao ouvir o comando de Renji andou a frente ficando a alguns passos de Sesshoumaru.

- Rin!! - Sesshoumaru lhe chamou pelo nome, apreensivo, esperando uma resposta de sua protegida.

Ficou a um passo dele, seria nariz perto de nariz se ela não fosse tão baixa. Ele notou, como não havia de notar, ouviu a adaga deslizar sutilmente pela pele do braço dela até chegar a palma de sua mão. A garota fechou os dedos envolta do punho e rapidamente desferiu-lhe um golpe de baixo para cima, um golpe que deveria tê-lo pego de surpresa, mas o inuyoukai sabia. Apenas inclinou suas costas para trás e viu a lâmina passar a alguns centímetros de seu peito.

- Pare, Rin! - Sesshoumaru disse voltando a posição normal.

Parecia que ela havia perdido qualquer lembrança que tinha dele e isso o feriu de uma forma tão estranha que ele nunca imaginara. Ela continuou a atacar enquanto o inuyoukai apenas desviava. O inuyoukai ficava pensando em alguma forma de liberta-la disso, mas não fazia idéia do que fazer. Passou-se o tempo e eles continuavam naquele mesmo cenário de golpear e desviar, porém algo havia mudado aqueles olhos, que agora estavam desfocados, continham lágrimas que se acumulavam e escorriam por seu impecável rosto.

- Não... - ele parou enquanto falava vendo que a menina se aproximava para mais um novo ataque - ... chore.

Depois disso o que ocorrera foi muito rápido, ela se aproximara mais do inuyoukai e os braços dele envolveram-na num forte abraço. Sesshoumaru ouviu o coração dela bater forte uma única vez.

- Sesshou...maru...sa...ma.

Aquele chamado com a voz chorosa fez com que Renji e Sesshoumaru arregalassem os olhos. O demônio de fogo não acreditava que uma simples humana havia conseguido sair de seu controle, mesmo que por pouco tempo, daquela forma. Ouviu-se então o cravar da adaga, o sangue correu em excesso pintando, mais uma vez, o chão e kimono de Sesshoumaru. Os lábios do inuyoukai se entreabriram e por um momento o desespero invadiu os olhos ambares impassíveis.

- Gome... nasai. Aquela voz... man..dava matar meu lorde, mas....

Ele foi obrigado a segura-la mais forte, as pernas da garota humana não mais sustentavam seu peso. A adaga havia a perfurado embaixo das costelas e agora aquele coração que antes batia fraco, apenas trabalhava mais lentamente, o que de certa forma achava difícil isso acontecer

- Respire... Rin. - foi o ordem dele deixando um dos joelhos encostarem no chão enquanto o outro deixava que o corpo dela se apoiasse, parecia a mesma cena de quando ele a ressuscitou, só que dessa vez ele temia que os olhos dela não mais se abrissem - Rin!!

- Auto-sacrifício... por este youkai? - Renji se perguntou, seus olhos esboçavam um grande choque pelo que a menina havia feito - Por... que?

O inuyoukai estava em silêncio. Segurava-a fortemente entre seus braços como se quisesse passar o calor de seu corpo para que a menina se aquecesse. Ouviu os passos e olhou Renji que se aproximava, antes mesmo que Sesshoumaru começasse qualquer ameaça o demônio o calou.

- Não quero mais estender isto. Esta luta acabou, Sesshoumaru. - Renji disse caminhando até Rin e Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru continuou de olhos fechados, apenas tentando acreditar que quando os abrisse tudo aquilo seria um sonho ruim que teve. Renji se abaixou até tocar os cabelos de Rin e deu um leve sorriso triste enquanto a olhava.

- Perdoe-me pequena. Agora acabou. Estás livre. - ele falou antes de tocar a mão de Rin e se levantando começara a caminhar na direção oposta a dos dois.

- Não fuja, verme.

O demônio de fogo olhou para trás, Sesshoumaru colocara Rin deitada no chão e depois se levantava olhando-o com um ódio que nunca havia expressado. Já sem ter sua protegida, o youkai de cabelos prateados voltou a iniciar sua transformação, mas algo o fez esperar.

- Não desperdice, Sesshoumaru. Ao menos tivestes uma segunda chance. - Renji olhou para Rin.

Sesshoumaru ouviu o faiscar de algo, virou-se e observou o fogo rodear o corpo da garota. As chamas tomaram o corpo de Rin era como se estivesse envolta de uma bola de fogo que se erguia do chão de centímetro a centímetro. A última coisa que vira do corpo da jovem era uma estranha flor que estava em sua mão... a mão que Renji havia tocado.

- Rin. - Sesshoumaru disse dando um passo a frente.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." - foi o que o youkai ouviu vindo de dentro da esfera de fogo, mas fora tão baixo que imaginou ter sido apenas uma ilusão.

- Rin. - ele a chamou mais uma vez, porém foi um chamado tão baixo e sem esperança.

Uma luz clareou mais aquele fim de dia, o fogo havia se tornado um cintilante raio de sol fazendo o inuyoukai fechar os olhos. Quando tudo silenciou-se e suas palpebras abriram-se e seu coração não pôde evitar de bater mais forte.

- Sess... - não terminou de falar porque teve ume leve crise de tosse fazendo-a por a mão sobre a boca.

Uma lágrima escorria pelo rosto da garota, que havia se prostrado sentada, mas antes mesmo de poder respirar sentiu o toque daquela mão quente sobre seu rosto. Ela inclinou o rosto para o lado que estava sendo acariciada pela mão de Sesshoumaru enquanto sentia o polegar do inuyoukai limpar o rastro da lágrima.

- Eu... eu... tive medo. - ela o olhou e seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas - Não queria deixar Sesshoumaru-sama. - e ao terminar não pôde evitar envolver seus braços envolta do inuyoukai o abraçando.

- Está tudo bem, Rin. Agora acabou. - no início ele não conseguia acreditar no que ela havia falado e muito menos em seu abraço, mas aquele coração youkai que antes era impassível a qualquer sentimento agora batia forte por aquela pequena menina que se tornou em uma mulher.

Sesshoumaru pôs uma mecha do cabelo de Rin para trás da orelha e inclinou seu rosto beijando-lhe a testa. Ele próprio não acreditava no que estava fazendo, mas sabia, ou melhor, descobrira o quanto gostava daquela humana. Fechou os olhos apenas inspirando o perfume que ela exalava e envolvendo-na entre seus braços para levantar e segura-la no colo.

- Apenas descanse, Rin. - ele ordenou quando a garota iria protestar - Estamos indo para casa.

Quando novamente ela iria se interpôr ao que o youkai estava fazendo, Sesshoumaru calou-a com seus lábios. Fora tão mais forte e... tão bom. Ele fechou os olhos apenas sentindo os gosto daqueles lábios definidos e macios. Notou-a que de início ficara surpresa, mas sentia o coração de sua Rin se aquecer, disparando ao suave beijo dele. Rin tocou a face do youkai com seus dedos trêmulos enquanto ele a segurava mais firme entre os braços. Sesshoumaru viu que ela precisava respirar, embora queria que aquele momento parasse apenas para poder aprecia-lo. Separou seus lábios dos dela e deu um meio sorriso ao ver que Rin não havia aberto os olhos ainda, como se estivesse tentando acreditar que tudo não passara de um sonho.

- Respire, Rin. - ele disse suavemente a garota.

- Ha...hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. - Respondeu começando a ficar rubra quando notou que não era um sonho.

Quando ela iria começar a falar ele novamente a interrompeu.

- Falaremos depois. Agora durma. - foi a nova ordem quando ele notou os olhos dela de sono e o seu bocejar.

- Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. - obedecendo ela se aninhou no manto que ele carregava no ombro e fechou seus olhos repetindo várias vezes a cena em que o youkai havia lhe beijado, o que a fez sorrir enquanto se aprofundava em seu sono.

Sesshoumaru virou-se e encontrou Renji observando-os como quem estivesse relembrando o passado, quando iria começar a falar algo o demônio do fogo o silenciou.

- Não precisa dizer nada. Apenas peço perdão pelo que fiz a menina. - Renji falou virando as costas e andando na direção oposta.

Sesshoumaru o agradeceu num balançar de sua cabeça, algo que provavelmente não seria visto, mas estava grato por Renji ter dado a flor para Rin. O youkai suspirou e começou a caminhar na direção do pôr-do-sol, iriam voltar para casa, porém, enquanto caminhava, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Uma voz. Já havia ouvido antes, mas agora parecia tão mais lúcida.

Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o  
Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo  
Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa  
Hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?

O carmesim se propaga  
O sol envolve tudo  
Brilha ao norte  
Ontem e Hoje  
Neste crepúsculo  
Nossa imaginação esboça,  
Concluindo  
O que nós não terminamos?

E ao olhar para além do rio, aonde havia um pequeno campo de flores, o youkai avistou um casal, estavam de mãos dadas e sorriam alegremente olhando Rin e Sesshoumaru. Por um momento Sesshoumaru lembrou-se da história que havia ouvido a duzentos anos atrás e parecia que tudo se alinhava. O youkai que estava com a mulher do outro lado cumprimentou Sesshoumaru num afirmar de cabeça e a mulher humana sorria tão feliz que parecia que em qualquer momento toda aquela felicidade iria transbordar por seu corpo. Eles simplesmente se despediram e uma luz os envolveu enquanto o vento tocava a melodia daquela bela canção fazendo-os sumir completamente.

- Parece que agora sim acabou. - Sesshoumaru disse para si mesmo segurando Rin fortemente entre seus braços, mas ao olhar para o rosto da menina, lá estavam seus olhinhos abertos - Nem dormistes, pequena.

- Sesshoumaru-sama se importaria desta Rin caminhar junto do meu lorde? - ela perguntou sorrindo-lhe.

Como ele iria negar-lhe algo assim?

- Claro. - ele falou colocando-a no chão, Rin parecia estar com as energias renovadas, mesmo tendo dormido apenas por alguns minutos.

Ela olhou para o youkai. Ele olhou para a garota. Seus dedos indicadores se enlaçaram e por fim suas mãos estavam juntas enquanto caminhavam de volta para casa. Agora sim, naquele momento tão fascinante, tudo havia acabado e começado uma nova jornada.

**- - -**

Jyaken andava entre a escura floresta enquanto Arurun pastava aonde via alguma pastagem nascendo. O pequeno youkai estava com lágrimas nos olhos e balançava aquele cajado de duas cabeças para todos os lados.

- Ssssssssessshoumaru-sssamaaaa!!!! Aonde está o senhor? - ele gritava enquanto andava de um lado para outro - Sesshoumaru-sssaamaaaaaaaaa....

**FIM!!!**

TADAIMAAAAAA, MINNA-SAN *não leva pedrada, leva uma rocha de toneladas de uma vez* .

Gomenasai a demora, mas está aí o capítulo que fecha o fanfic.

Sem sal? Eu pelo menos achei isso, mas não queria refazer o final de novo, então deixei assim.

Queria realmente pedir desculpas pela demora, admito que havia perdido a vontade de escrever, mas graças às Reviews de Susan-san acabei me animando a postar novamente.

Demorei, mas estou aí. Estou com alguns planos para novas fanfics e espero que estejam aí para acompanhar *se alguém ainda estiver acompanhando*.

Quero agradecer às reviews que me foram enviadas no capítulo anterior.

**Susan-san** *você quem me fez animar para terminar esse capítulo*, **Samy-san ***porque você é a melhor onee-san, adoro-te*, **Carlinha Higurashi ***obrigada menina, sua reviewn foi de grande ajuda para continuar*, **Mitz-chan *** porque eu te adoro imouto-chan, desculpa ter sumido*.

Quero agradecer também a todos que estavam lendo *isso se estiver mais alguém lendo ne*. Desejo um Feliz Ano Novo a todos, muita saúde, felicidades, tudo de bom mesmo. Adoro todos vocês.

E como uma menina muito pedicheira, estou aqui para pedir suas opiniões em suas reviewns *-* onegaiiiiiii. XD

Beijões *apontando pro botãozinho ali embaixo*


End file.
